sallwyr_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Terokk Bladetalon
Terokk is a young idealistic Arakkoan send on a mission by the High-Sage, to recover an magic scroll rumored to grant control of the skies. This scroll is sought by the leader of the privileged warrior caste, the Talon King, who promised it to an shadowy cult in exchange for them using their magic to overthrow the previous ruler and exiling the Sages from their home-city. The High-Sage, an outspoken opponent of the Talon King, seeks to stage an civil uprising, hoping to reclaim his own position as main advisor within their society and twart the dark ambitions of the cult. Culture * caste system of scholars and warriors ** warriors : Talon Guard ** sages are either light or shadow aligned *** light : Dawn-Seeker Sages *** shadow : Shadowveil Priests * Shadowveil Priests used to be outcasts under the rule of the High-Sage, but the leader of the Talon Guard sought out their assistance to stage a coup and exile the previous leader. They lived in the lower areas of Skyreach where no natural light reaches, and practice dark magic, worshipping the Nightraven God * Dawnseeker Sages believe the Sun to be a god and worship it as such. They used to be the scholars and priests yet have since lost their prestigious advisory role & are now in hiding. * Legend claims that should the Nightraven God be awoken from it's slumber, it will devour the Sun and plunge the world into eternal darkness. Physiology * Does not blink even in human form * Poor eyesight in low-lighting levels. * low tolerance for spicy food or alcohol * Slightly taller with more dull-colored plumage, but sharper beak and talons than females of the same species, otherwise no easily identifiable gender * Cannot hold his human illusionary appearance for longer than 16 hours. During this time, he returns to his Bird form for a period of several hours. Personality & Characteristics * Bird-Brain ** Despite being a scholar of his people, Arakkoa are not the most intelligent of species. ** Gets distracted easily by low-key repetitive sounds and motions in his peripheral vision. ** Likes shiny things * likes sunfruit, samba music, and sweet popcorn * carnivore, but not happy about it * usually carries bars of nuts, seeds and dried fruits as snacks * Scared of darkness, avoids dark shadowy places. * Naturally drawn to warmth and light such as the sun or other fire sources * sensitive to cold, resistant to heat * tech-savy and knowledge of ancient trinkets, gems, scrolls * dislikes rain, thunder and lightning Jokes & Quotes * "'Bird brain?' I'll have you know, we Arakkoa possess intellectual capacities capable of comprehending the most advanced technologies. Ooo, a shiny trinket!" (or simply, "Who you calling 'bird brain'???") * "'Why did I cross the road?' Well, it all started on a beautiful sunny afternoon..." * "It's like killing two stones with one bird!" * "Why yes, mirrors CAN talk and laugh. It's almost like I'm having a conversation with myself!" * "I'd make an excellent secretary, for I'm very much like a writing desk and quite full of inky quills." * "And now, for the song of my people... KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW KAW!" * “No. I don’t want a cracker. Why does everyone ask me if I want crackers? They don’t even have any crackers!” * “bah! This trinket is horrible! I should get rid of it… but… *various bird sounds* “so shiny.” * “Yes. Yesss. Who is a pretty bird? I am. I am.” *bird sounds* Sounds * https://www.wowhead.com/sound=42113/mon-wod-higharakkoa-preaggro * https://www.wowhead.com/sound=42114/mon-wod-higharakkoa-aggro * https://www.wowhead.com/sound=42115/mon-wod-higharakkoa-wound Category:Characters